Installation of a standard AC electrical system in a new residence or commercial site occurs in three phases, corresponding to the building construction. The rough phase corresponds to rough framing of the building, prior to attachment of wall panels to the frame. During this phase, blue boxes or similar electrical boxes are mounted to wall studs at predetermined locations, so that outlets are 18xe2x80x3 and switches are 36xe2x80x3 from the floor. Various box types are available, such as single-, double-, triple- or quadruple-wide configurations, among others. After the boxes are installed, a journeyman electrician, following a predetermined layout, routes Romex(copyright) brand or equivalent power cables through the framing to the appropriate boxes. A typical power cable has two solid core insulated conductors and a ground conductor, all surrounded by a non-metallic sheath. The power cable is fed through openings in the rear or sides of the electrical boxes. The journeyman typically labels the conductors by writing a code on the insulation that indicates the wiring connectivity and the type of module to be installed in each box. Then these cables are folded back into the boxes, unterminated, so as to be out of the way until the next phase. After all of the electrical wiring is routed in this manner, the electrical subcontractors leave the construction site, waiting for other subcontractors to finish their tasks.
The makeup phase corresponds to wall panel installation and painting. During this phase, the journeyman returns to the construction site to install modules into the electrical boxes. The journeyman retrieves the cable from each box, reviews the labeling, and connects the cable conductors to the appropriate module. One module choice is a duplex outlet that receives standard two-prong or three-prong grounded AC plugs. The outlet can be wired fall-hot, where each outlet is always connected to power, or half-hot, where one outlet is connected to power under control of a wall switch. Another module choice is a switch, which can be a standard on/off switch, a three-way switch or a dimmer switch, for example. After conductors are wired to a module, the module and attached conductors are pushed into the electrical box and the module is attached to the top and bottom of the box with screws. Once all modules are installed, the general contractor verifies the dwelling wiring against the electrical plans. If all of the wiring is correct, power can be connected to the dwelling for the first time.
The final phase corresponds to construction thing and finishing work. During the trim phase, face plates are mounted over the open-end of the electrical boxes, completing the standard electrical wiring process.
Problems with Standard Wiring Construction
There are multiple problems with standard electrical wiring construction. From the electrical contractor perspective, there are unnecessary costs associated with installation. Two separate trips are required for each job site, one for the rough phase and one for the makeup phase. Further, a journeyman electrician is required for each phase. During the makeup phase, installation of the wall panels can damage the work completed during the rough phase. One way in which damage occurs is router contact with exposed cables when drywallers create a hole to accommodate electrical box openings. Another form of damage occurs when drywall compound or paint fouls the exposed cables, insulation and labeling.
From the general contractor perspective, there are other problems with the standard electrical wiring construction. Verification of the electrical contractor""s work is not possible until after the makeup phase. Until then, the electrical cables are unterminated. After the makeup phase, however, miswiring typically requires cutouts in the installed wall panels and associated patches after corrections are completed. Further, the electrical system cannot be activated until after verification. Thus, during the rough and makeup phases, electricity for tools and lighting must be supplied by generators, which create hazards due to fumes, fuel, and noise and are an unreliable electrical source. In addition, until the trim phase is completed, unskilled personnel have access to the electrical cable. Tampering can comprise the integrity of the electrical wiring and also create a safety problem after power is activated.
From a homeowner""s perspective, there are problems with repair of the standard electrical wiring. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art electrical wiring assembly 100, which includes a standard electrical box 110 and a standard duplex outlet 120. Replacement of a broken outlet 120 first requires removal of a face plate (not shown). The screws 130 that attach the outlet 120 to the top and bottom of the electrical box 110 must be removed next. The outlet 120 is then removed from the box 110 and the conductors 140 are removed by loosing the screws 150 on the outlet sides. The process is then reversed to attach the conductors 140 to a new outlet 120 and mount the new outlet 120 into the electrical box 110.
The prior art outlet replacement procedure described above exposes the homeowner to AC wiring upon removal of the face plate. This exposure creates a shock hazard. Further, a homeowner""s reluctance to change out broken outlets or to spend the money to hire an electrician also creates a shock and a fire hazard from continued use of cracked, broken or excessively worn outlets. In addition, the integrity of the original wiring becomes questionable if a homeowner or other third party removes and replaces an outlet or switch. Miswiring by a third party can violate building codes and create shock and fire hazards, such as inadvertently switching the hot and neutral conductors, failing to attach ground wires, kinking or nicking conductors and improperly tightening connections.
Benefits of the Present Invention
The safety electrical outlet and switch system according to the present invention, benefits the electrical contractor in several respects. An aspect of the present invention is an electrical box, a wiring panel installed internally to the box and associated outlet and switch modules which snap into and out of the panel without exposure to or access to electrical system wiring attached behind the panel. The journeyman""s work is completed at the rough phase, when installation of the wiring panel is complete. Thus, there is no need for the journeyman to return to the job site during the makeup phase because any semi-skilled laborer, following a punch-out code or other indicator on the panel, can snap-in an appropriate outlet or switch module. Further, there is no wiring access after the rough phase, protecting wiring integrity. Also, there are no exposed conductors or parts inside the electrical box that can be inadvertently damaged during wall panel installation. A protective cover is provided that prevents fouling by drywall compound or other materials during the makeup phase.
The safety electrical outlet and switch system according to the present invention also benefits the general contractor. Because wiring is completed during rough framing, verification and activation of the building electrical system can be performed at the rough phase. Miswiring can be corrected before wall panels are installed and painted, eliminating cut and patch repairs. Early electrical system activation eliminates the need to use generators. Lack of third party access to the journeyman""s wiring preserves integrity after verification and eliminates shock exposure to other workers.
The present invention also benefits the homeowner. Replacement of broken sockets and switches can be easily and safely accomplished. Safety is enhanced by reducing exposure to electrical wiring and encouraging replacement of defective outlets and switches. Further, maintenance costs are reduced by reducing the need to hire an electrician for repairs. Wiring integrity is insured by reducing the opportunity of unqualified third parties to access the electrical system.
Aspects of the Present Invention
One aspect of the current invention is an electrical wiring assembly comprising an electrical box having an open front face and a back face defining a power cable aperture. The assembly also comprises a generally planar wiring panel having a front side and a back side. The wiring panel front side has a panel fixture extending perpendicularly from the front side and a shielded contact surface within the panel fixture. The wiring panel back side has a cable connector. The wiring panel also has a buss electrically connecting the cable connector to the contact surface. The wiring panel is installable within the electrical box so as to define a module compartment in the interior of the electrical box between the wiring panel front side and the box open front face. The assembly also comprises an electrical module having a front cover and a back cover. The module front cover provides a user accessible electrical function. The module back cover has a module fixture and a shielded spring contact within the module fixture. The module fixture is configured to engage the panel fixture so as to connect the spring contact with the contact surface. The module has an installed position inserted into the electrical box within the module compartment and an uninstalled position removed from the electrical box. The module is removably retained by the panel in the installed position so that power cabling routed through the aperture into the electrical box and connected to the cable connector provides power to the module via the buss, the contact surface and the spring contact.
In one embodiment of the assembly described in the previous paragraph, the assembly further comprises a box mount configured to fixedly attach to a wall stud utilizing a stud alignment guide. The electrical box is attachable to the box mount and movable between a plurality of latchable positions relative to the alignment guide so as to accommodate various wall panel thicknesses. In another embodiment, the wiring panel has a socket providing access to electrical power when power cabling is attached to the cable connector. In that embodiment, the assembly further comprises a protective cover installable over the wiring panel front side and having plug openings so as to allow plug access to the wiring panel socket. In yet another embodiment, the assembly further comprises a face plate having a protruding tab. In that embodiment, the module has a corresponding catch so that the face plate removably snaps onto the module front cover. In another embodiment, the module further comprises an extractor handle having a closed position secured to the electrical box and an open position extending away from the module. In the open position, the handle clasps the module and provides a grip to extract the module from the electrical box. In still another embodiment, the module further comprises a module keyed portion of the back cover. The module keyed portion corresponds to a wiring panel keyed portion of the panel fixture. The module keyed portion and said wiring panel keyed portion insuring the proper orientation of the module in the installed position.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an electrical wiring assembly comprising an electrical box having an open front face and a back face defining a power cable aperture. The electrical box is configured to be installed with said front face generally flush with a wall panel exterior surface. The assembly further comprises a wiring panel having a generally planar board. The wiring panel is fastened within the electrical box so as to partition the interior of the electrical box into a user accessible module compartment proximate the front face and a user inaccessible wiring compartment proximate the back face. The wiring panel has a panel fixture within the module compartment and a cable connector within the wiring compartment. The panel fixture provides an electrical connection to the cable connector via a buss portion of the wiring panel. The cable connector is configured to terminate a power cable routed through the aperture into the wiring compartment. The assembly also has a user replaceable module providing a user operable electrical function. The module is installable within the module compartment by snapping the module into the panel fixture. The module is removable from the module compartment by unsnapping the module from the panel fixture. The module is electrically connected to the cable connector when installed within the module compartment.
In one embodiment of the electrical wiring assembly described in the previous paragraph, the panel fixture has a first contact and the module has a corresponding second contact. One of the first and second contacts has a latch and an associated contact surface and the other one of the first and second contacts has a spring contact. The spring contact is retained by the latch and electrically connected to the contact surface when the module is snapped into the panel fixture. In a further embodiment, of the electrical wiring assembly, portions of the panel fixture shield the first contact on all sides so as to minimize user exposure to the first contact when the module is not installed within the module compartment. In yet another embodiment, a socket portion of the wiring panel is configured to accept a standard AC plug inserted into the module compartment when the module is not installed. A corresponding plug contact portion of the wiring panel is located within the wiring compartment. The plug contact is connected to the cable connector via the buss and is configured to accept and electrically connect to a prong portion of the plug. In still another embodiment of the electrical wiring assembly, the module has an extractor handle. The handle has a closed position generally flush with the module and an open position extended from the module so as to provide a grip. The module is securable to the electrical box with the handle in the closed position and removable from the module compartment with the handle in the open position.
A further aspect of the present invention is a method of wiring an electrical box located within a wall panel to provide electrical service. The electrical box has a back face that receives a power cable and an open front face generally flush with an exterior wall panel surface. The method comprising the step of fastening a generally planar wiring panel within the electrical box so as to partition the interior of the electrical box into a user inaccessible wiring compartment and a user accessible module compartment. The method also comprises the steps of attaching the power cable to a cable connector within the wiring compartment and snapping a module into a panel fixture portion of the wiring panel within the module compartment, the module providing a user operable electrical function. The method further comprises the step of routing a conductive buss portion of the wiring panel between the cable connector and the panel fixture so as to provide electrical power to the module via the power cable.
In one embodiment of the method described in the previous paragraph, the snapping step comprises the substeps of providing a contact surface and an associated latch within the panel fixture, providing a spring contact within a module fixture portion of the module, coupling the module fixture and the panel fixture, and pressing the module against the wiring panel until the spring contact engages the latch and connects with the contact surface. In another embodiment, the method further comprises the steps of placing an extractor handle in a closed position and securing the module to the electrical box utilizing a fastener retained by the handle. Additional steps may include placing an extractor handle in an open position, gripping the extractor handle so as to apply a pulling force on the module directed away from the wiring panel until the spring contact disengages the latch, and removing the module from the module compartment.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an electrical wiring assembly comprising an electrical box having an open front face and an internal mounting post located at a recess from the front face. The assembly also comprising a wiring panel having a front side and a back side, the wiring panel installed inside the electrical box with the back side abutting the mounting post. The assembly further comprising a cable connector located on the wiring panel back side configured to connect to a power cable, a prong connector electrically connected to the cable connector, and a socket located on the wiring panel front face and housing the prong connector. The cable connector is configured to connect to a power cable so that power is transmitted to a plug inserted into the socket via the power cable, the cable connector and the prong connector.
One embodiment of the electrical wiring assembly described in the previous paragraph further comprises a protective cover mounted over the wiring panel front side. The protective cover has a plug opening corresponding to the socket so that a plug inserted into the plug opening also is inserted into the socket. In another embodiment, the electrical wiring assembly further comprises a box mount attachable to a wall stud along an alignment guide. The box mount has a first catch at a first distance from the alignment guide and a second catch at a second distance from the alignment guide. The electrical box is mounted to the box mount and is slidable between a first latched position corresponding to the first catch and a second latched position corresponding to the second catch. In yet another embodiment, the recess is at least about 1.25 inches so as to avoid damage to the wiring panel during wall panel installation.
A further aspect of the present invention is a method of wiring an electrical box during the rough framing phase of building construction. The method comprises the step of attaching an electrical box to a wall stud, the electrical box having an open front face and a back face. The method also comprises the step of securing a wiring panel within the electrical box. The wiring panel is located a recessed distance from the front face sufficient to avoid interfering with wall panel installation during the subsequent makeup phase of building construction. The wiring panel has a front side facing the front face and a back side facing the back face. The back face has a cable connector and the front face has a socket configured to accept a standard AC plug. The socket has contacts electrically connected to the cable connector. The method further comprises the steps of routing a power cable through the back face and connecting the power cable to the cable connector and supplying electrical power to the power cable so that electrical service is available via the socket during the makeup phase.
One embodiment of the method described in the previous paragraph further comprises the step of shielding the wiring panel with a protective cover generally conforming to the front face. The protective cover has a plug opening corresponding to the socket and configured to allow a standard AC plug to be inserted through the plug opening and into the socket. In another embodiment, the attaching step comprises the substeps of attaching a box mount to a wall stud so that an alignment guide of the box mount matches a wall stud edge and mounting the electrical box onto the box mount so that the electrical box slides relative to the box mount in a direction generally perpendicular to the wall stud. The attaching step also comprises the substeps of locating a plurality of fixed positions for the electrical box along the box mount and releasably locking the box in one of the positions so as to accommodate the thickness of a wall panel installed on the wall stud. Each of the positions provide a specific distance between the front face and the alignment guide. The method may also comprise the further substep of providing a plurality of position indicators on the box mount. A particular one of the positions is associated with a particular one of the indicators. The particular one of the indicators visibly shows a specific distance from the alignment guide to the box front face for the particular one of the positions.
Another aspect of the present invention is an electrical box assembly comprising a box mount attachable to a wall stud in accordance with a stud alignment guide of the box mount. The assembly also comprises a plurality of catches located along the box mount and an electrical box having a front face. The box is slidably attached to the box mount. A latch portion of the box is configured to releasably engage any of the catches. The box has a plurality of fixed positions corresponding to the catches. Each of the positions places the front face at a specific distance from the alignment guide so that the electrical box can be adjusted for various wall panel thicknesses.
One embodiment of the assembly described in the above paragraph, further comprises a plurality of position indicators located on the electrical box and associated with the positions. Each of the indicators displays a corresponding distance from the alignment guide to the front face. The corresponding distance may be in the range of 0.5 inches to 1.75 inches. In another embodiment, the alignment guide is the leading edge of the box mount and each of the position indicators aligns with the leading edge to indicate the current distance between the front face and the leading edge. In a further embodiment, the assembly also comprises a side of the electrical box defining a finger aperture. The aperture provides a grip to move the electrical box between the positions. In yet another embodiment, the latch portion has a latch release portion configured to accept a tool to pry the latch from a particular one of the catches.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of installing an electrical box having an open front face. The method comprises the steps of attaching a box mount to a wall stud so that an alignment guide of the box mount matches a wall stud edge and mounting the electrical box onto the box mount so that the electrical box slides relative to the box mount in a direction generally perpendicular to the wall stud. The method comprises the further steps of locating a plurality of fixed positions for the electrical box along said box mount and latching the box in one of the positions so as to accommodate the thickness of a wall panel installed on the wall stud. Each of the positions provides a specific distance between the front face and the alignment guide.
In a particular embodiment of the method described in the previous paragraph, the latching step comprises the substeps of measuring a specific distance from the exterior surface of the wall panel and the proximate edge of the wall stud, releasing a latch portion of the box, sliding the box to a position relative to the box mount where a position indicator corresponding to the specific distance is displayed, and engaging the latch in a corresponding catch slot of the box mount so as to lock the box in a fixed position associated with the position indicator.
Another aspect of the current invention is an electrical wiring assembly comprising an electrical box means for mounting in a wall, a wiring panel means for attaching power cables, a wiring panel means installed within the electrical box means, a module means for providing an electrical function installable within the electrical box means, and a snap-in means for removably attaching and electrically connecting the module means to the wiring panel means. In a particular embodiment, the assembly further comprises a box mount means for attaching the electrical box to a wall stud. In another embodiment, the electrical wiring assembly further comprises a protective cover means for shielding the wiring panel during the makeup phase of building construction. In yet another embodiment, the electrical wiring assembly further comprises a face plate means for trimming the module when installed within the electrical box.